Summer Bay Holocaust
by Ravier
Summary: Crazy parody expect the unexpected.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. This was my first fanfiction (first post on BTTB in November 2010). I'm ScreamingQueen 2006 on there, but wanted a new name as I don't really like that one anymore. So I've gone with Ravier (dedicated to my favourite couple Ruby and Xavier). **

**Hope you guys enjoy this fic. **

**Chapter 1**

Alf Stewart closed the Bait Shop door and slipped the key into the lock. Two tugs on the handle just to make sure, then he'd be off home. It seemed the usual end to a usual day, but something was about to shock and terrorize the residents and perhaps change their lives forever.

The starry night sky hung low with the sound of rolling waves coming into shore as the figure of a man stepped out behind Alf.

"Well, if it isn't the local idiot"

Alf turned around, he recognised that voice anywhere.

"I thought I told you to disappear out of town." Alf shot a glare of hatred at Penn.

"I could have, but that wouldn't be much fun would it?" Penn smirked.

"Don't push me pal." Alf was loosing his cool.

"Still think you're tough as old boots ay." Penn thought toying with Alf's emotions was a riot.

"If you came here to make our lives a misery you've come to the wrong place." Alf stood his ground.

"Oh really." Penn grinned devilishly at Alf.

"I know what you did Alf." Penn looked serious.

"What's that?"

"I saw you do it." Penn was becoming angrier, it was almost as if he were being possessed.

"Do what?" Alf was becoming impatient.

"I saw you kill my mother and i'm not gonna stop until you pay." In a fit of rage Penn grabbed Alf by the arm and flung him down on the floor. Alf lay there groaning in pain, looking up at his attacker. "My back.."

"Say your prayers Alfie." Penn dived down sinking his teeth into Alf's neck. "Ahhhhhh!"

"Alf! Is that you Alf?" called Sid.

Penn leapt up and ran.

"Sid! Over here mate."

Sid rushed over to an injured Alf.

"We need to get you out of here and seen to immediately." Sid looked concerned unable to identify the wounds in the darkness. He knew Alf needed medical aid soon.

Meanwhile at SummberBay House the evening had altogether, so far, been an uneventful one. Miles sat at the table, a coffee in one hand, his eyes glossing over an autobiography of Marilyn Munroe.

"Hey Maz. This women is so much like you. I think you should sue for breach of uniqueness."

"Excuse me?" Marilyn looked at him bemused. Miles showed her the book's front cover.

"Oh Miles, don't be silly. She's not all together with the world.. anymore.. so I can't sue." She smiled affectionately.

"Ah right. I haven't gotten to that chapter yet."

Sid burst through the door disturbing the peace, his arm round Alf's waist, acting as a crutch. Sid helped Alf over to the couch before acknowledging the others. He studied him for a minute, he looked pale and exhausted, little was he to know that the symptoms were beginning to take hold of their host.

"Oh my gosh. Alf are you ok? What happened?" worried Marilyn hurried over to his side.

Sid very matter of factly answered. "He's taken a very nasty bite."

"Sid!" Marilyn looked at him anxiously.

"It seems to have been an isolated case."

Miles moved closer to get a better view. "Do you have an idea as to what bit him?"

"I'm not sure, but my guess is a Vampire or Zombie."

Marilyn placed a hand to her mouth in utter shock, "Oh my gosh."

"Are you kidding me. I thought Halloween was yesterday?"

"No Miles i'm not joking."

"If I ever get my hands on that flammin' mongrel..." Alf couldn't say another word, the pain was too much.

"Alf try not to talk. I'm going to head out to the car to get my kit. I'll be back real soon, you just hold in there ok." Sid headed for the door, but Marilyn collared him before he could leave.

"Sid. What if that thing that attacked Mr Stewart comes back."

Sid pulled her into a loving embrace. "I don't think it will, just relax and try not to worry." He let go and smiled then headed out to the mysterious, eerie night.

Marilyn called to Miles to keep a close eye on Alf while she went to tell Nicole and Ruby to stay upstairs until the all-clear.

Miles hopped over to the kitchen and started to prepare a sandwich. "You know Alf all this excitement is making me hungry." He took a bite out of the ham and tomato sanger and kept talking. Then suddenly from out of nowhere a strong hand seized him by the collar, flinging him from his spot into the pantry door. Miles slammed smack into it cracking the wood with his weight.

Penn leered towards Miles, grinning showing his fangs. Just before he could reach the downed Miles something from outside was distracting him. Penn moved over to the door and peered out to see Colleen hurriedly making her way to the back door. He stepped behind it so that she wouldn't see him until she was properly inside. "You who only me. I've just come to deliver this hotpot. Betty Alsopp says it's a classic and I made it especially for you lot to try." Nobody answered.

"Hello? Anyone home? Miles?" Miles let out a whimper. Colleen saw him laying on the ground surrounded by debris. "Miles?" She squinted then shock set in. "Oh Miles what happened here, it's like carnage." Colleen set down the hotpot and gulped as she saw Penn, his eyes a deadly shot of red, glaring at her with his fangs ready in anticipation.

Penn seized the pint sized old fuddy duddy, Colleen yelled in fright at the horror she was about to witness. Miles leapt from the floor, finding all the courage he could muster and decked Penn to the ground. Colleen landing beside them. Penn grabbed hold of Miles, tightening the grip around his neck moving in for the bite of the night. Miles stared up aghast. The wooden stake drove into Penn with brutal force sinking into his heart. Miles moved quickly from underneath Penn. Sid stood over him with relief. "Is everyone ok?" Colleen backed away managing to get up on her feet and ran outside. Almost a second later she came bolting back and slammed the door behind her.  
"Oh my giddy aunt. Madge Wilkins is out there as a zombie. Who am I going to gossip with now?"

Alf appeared behind Miles placing a hand on his shoulder. Colleen's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. Alf had taken on the form of a zombie. Miles turned round not expecting to see what stood before him. Miles gasped, stepping back wide-eyed as zombie Alf lurched nearer. He dove and just before his fangs connected with Miles' neck Marilyn had grabbed a lamp from the computer desk and smashed it over Alf's head. This only annoyed him more and as Miles turned to escape Alf sunk his teeth into Miles' buttocks. Miles cried in agony "OUCH! My bum!"  
Colleen lunged forwards with a chain saw on full power slicing off Alf's head' "I suppose watching movies does pay off."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone. This was my first fanfiction (first post on BTTB in November 2010). I'm ScreamingQueen 2006 on there, but wanted a new name as I don't really like that one anymore. So I've gone with Ravier (dedicated to my favourite couple Ruby and Xavier). **

**Hope you guys enjoy this fic. **

**Chapter 1**

Alf Stewart closed the Bait Shop door and slipped the key into the lock. Two tugs on the handle just to make sure, then he'd be off home. It seemed the usual end to a usual day, but something was about to shock and terrorize the residents and perhaps change their lives forever.

The starry night sky hung low with the sound of rolling waves coming into shore as the figure of a man stepped out behind Alf.

"Well, if it isn't the local idiot"

Alf turned around, he recognised that voice anywhere.

"I thought I told you to disappear out of town." Alf shot a glare of hatred at Penn.

"I could have, but that wouldn't be much fun would it?" Penn smirked.

"Don't push me pal." Alf was loosing his cool.

"Still think you're tough as old boots ay." Penn thought toying with Alf's emotions was a riot.

"If you came here to make our lives a misery you've come to the wrong place." Alf stood his ground.

"Oh really." Penn grinned devilishly at Alf.

"I know what you did Alf." Penn looked serious.

"What's that?"

"I saw you do it." Penn was becoming angrier, it was almost as if he were being possessed.

"Do what?" Alf was becoming impatient.

"I saw you kill my mother and i'm not gonna stop until you pay." In a fit of rage Penn grabbed Alf by the arm and flung him down on the floor. Alf lay there groaning in pain, looking up at his attacker. "My back.."

"Say your prayers Alfie." Penn dived down sinking his teeth into Alf's neck. "Ahhhhhh!"

"Alf! Is that you Alf?" called Sid.

Penn leapt up and ran.

"Sid! Over here mate."

Sid rushed over to an injured Alf.

"We need to get you out of here and seen to immediately." Sid looked concerned unable to identify the wounds in the darkness. He knew Alf needed medical aid soon.

Meanwhile at SummberBay House the evening had altogether, so far, been an uneventful one. Miles sat at the table, a coffee in one hand, his eyes glossing over an autobiography of Marilyn Munroe.

"Hey Maz. This women is so much like you. I think you should sue for breach of uniqueness."

"Excuse me?" Marilyn looked at him bemused. Miles showed her the book's front cover.

"Oh Miles, don't be silly. She's not all together with the world.. anymore.. so I can't sue." She smiled affectionately.

"Ah right. I haven't gotten to that chapter yet."

Sid burst through the door disturbing the peace, his arm round Alf's waist, acting as a crutch. Sid helped Alf over to the couch before acknowledging the others. He studied him for a minute, he looked pale and exhausted, little was he to know that the symptoms were beginning to take hold of their host.

"Oh my gosh. Alf are you ok? What happened?" worried Marilyn hurried over to his side.

Sid very matter of factly answered. "He's taken a very nasty bite."

"Sid!" Marilyn looked at him anxiously.

"It seems to have been an isolated case."

Miles moved closer to get a better view. "Do you have an idea as to what bit him?"

"I'm not sure, but my guess is a Vampire or Zombie."

Marilyn placed a hand to her mouth in utter shock, "Oh my gosh."

"Are you kidding me. I thought Halloween was yesterday?"

"No Miles i'm not joking."

"If I ever get my hands on that flammin' mongrel..." Alf couldn't say another word, the pain was too much.

"Alf try not to talk. I'm going to head out to the car to get my kit. I'll be back real soon, you just hold in there ok." Sid headed for the door, but Marilyn collared him before he could leave.

"Sid. What if that thing that attacked Mr Stewart comes back."

Sid pulled her into a loving embrace. "I don't think it will, just relax and try not to worry." He let go and smiled then headed out to the mysterious, eerie night.

Marilyn called to Miles to keep a close eye on Alf while she went to tell Nicole and Ruby to stay upstairs until the all-clear.

Miles hopped over to the kitchen and started to prepare a sandwich. "You know Alf all this excitement is making me hungry." He took a bite out of the ham and tomato sanger and kept talking. Then suddenly from out of nowhere a strong hand seized him by the collar, flinging him from his spot into the pantry door. Miles slammed smack into it cracking the wood with his weight.

Penn leered towards Miles, grinning showing his fangs. Just before he could reach the downed Miles something from outside was distracting him. Penn moved over to the door and peered out to see Colleen hurriedly making her way to the back door. He stepped behind it so that she wouldn't see him until she was properly inside. "You who only me. I've just come to deliver this hotpot. Betty Alsopp says it's a classic and I made it especially for you lot to try." Nobody answered.

"Hello? Anyone home? Miles?" Miles let out a whimper. Colleen saw him laying on the ground surrounded by debris. "Miles?" She squinted then shock set in. "Oh Miles what happened here, it's like carnage." Colleen set down the hotpot and gulped as she saw Penn, his eyes a deadly shot of red, glaring at her with his fangs ready in anticipation.

Penn seized the pint sized old fuddy duddy, Colleen yelled in fright at the horror she was about to witness. Miles leapt from the floor, finding all the courage he could muster and decked Penn to the ground. Colleen landing beside them. Penn grabbed hold of Miles, tightening the grip around his neck moving in for the bite of the night. Miles stared up aghast. The wooden stake drove into Penn with brutal force sinking into his heart. Miles moved quickly from underneath Penn. Sid stood over him with relief. "Is everyone ok?" Colleen backed away managing to get up on her feet and ran outside. Almost a second later she came bolting back and slammed the door behind her.  
"Oh my giddy aunt. Madge Wilkins is out there as a zombie. Who am I going to gossip with now?"

Alf appeared behind Miles placing a hand on his shoulder. Colleen's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. Alf had taken on the form of a zombie. Miles turned round not expecting to see what stood before him. Miles gasped, stepping back wide-eyed as zombie Alf lurched nearer. He dove and just before his fangs connected with Miles' neck Marilyn had grabbed a lamp from the computer desk and smashed it over Alf's head. This only annoyed him more and as Miles turned to escape Alf sunk his teeth into Miles' buttocks. Miles cried in agony "OUCH! My bum!"  
Colleen lunged forwards with a chain saw on full power slicing off Alf's head' "I suppose watching movies does pay off."


End file.
